seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Magnus
; |}} |extra1 = |bounty = 500,000,000 }} |devil fruit= | }} Eric Magnus (エリックマグナス, Erikku Magunasu), more commonly known as the Black Lion (黒獅子, Kuroshishi), is an infamous New World pirate and one of the pioneers of the Great Age of Pirates along major figures like the Yonko and the Shichbukai. He is the founder and captain of the Black Lion Pirates, a notorious group of outlaws and criminals that originated from the West Blue. Eric is a veteran pirate having been active for the past 20 years and has embarked on a number of grand and thrilling adventures, some involving the supernatural, pirate lore, and journeys in discovering hidden treasures. He has gained a worldwide reputation for being an extremely dangerous, ferocious, and fearsome person, responsible for destroying many pirate crews, gaining an impressive number of victories over other new world pirates, fighting against high ranking marine officials, sinking down marine vessels and pirate ships alike, destruction of public and government property, illegal trading and more, these are among the handful of accomplishments that are known to both the world government and the marines. Eric's first bounty was 87,000,000. His bounty upon his arrival at Sabaody Archipelago 14 years ago was 250,000,000. His bounty was eventually raised to 350,000,000, and his current bounty is over 500,000,000. Appearance Despite being in his mid thirties, Eric retains the look of a young man who could easily be identified in his mid-twenties. He is a white male with neck length dark hair and green eyes. He is an attractive man with sharp facial features, and his hair altering based on the passage of time. He can also have a stern or serious look on his face at times of important situations. For a man of his age, Eric’s upper body is extremely fit, showing off muscle in both his chest and arms as well as toned abs at his stomach. This is the result of years’ worth of training and building his body to its current form. There is a long scar located just between his body and arm on his right side that he received a long time ago during battle. He is a very tall man. As a New World pirate, Eric wore a long black captain’s coat and beneath his coat, he wore a cyan coloured shirt and had a white sash around his waist. He also wore dark grey pants, a pair of finger less gloves, black shoes, and a white headband around his head. 3 years before the Marineford War, Eric had the upper right side of his faced burned off by Fleet Admiral Akainu, during a battle that took place in an unspecified island in the new world. He obtained such an injury as a result of the deadly Magu Magu no Mi, and after which half of his face is always swathed in fresh white bandages. These bandages hide the socket where his right eye used to be, and the horrific scars and marks on the skin over and around it. According to Erik, the scars that he obtained are a reminder of his powerlessness, and it gives him the proper motivation to become even stronger than before. While one would think that it is this imperfection that makes people look twice in his direction, and not in a good way. Erik, however, uses it to his advantage, and doesn’t find it shameful at all. After the two-year timeskip, Eric’s black hair is slightly longer and scruffier, and at times covering the right side of his face. He keeps his face clean, and almost always has a crooked smile on his face that seems to imply that he may know of things that other people are not privy to. His style of clothing has also changed over the past two years, now sporting a more traditional Japanese-style of clothing reminiscent of those worn by the inhabitants of the Wano country as opposed to his earlier western attire. He now wears a simple black kimono with a light grey obi-sash around the waist and a dark coloured haori over the shoulders along with a pair of zori. He makes it a point to dress in clothes that are just fit to his form, enough to appeal but not enough to hinder him in battle. In addition to his clothes, Eric is also shown sporting a variety of other items, which includes the cross-shaped pendent that he received from Dahlia. He wears a silver skull ring set with a single jade emerald on the index finger of his left hand; he apparently took this ring from a pirate he met during his journey. He also has a tattoo on his left shoulder shaped in the likeness of a Lion, which he obtained sometime after gaining the epithet Black Lion. Along with his change of clothing style, Eric has also taken up the habit of smoking a thin pipe called Kiseru, something which he picked up during his time in the Wano country. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Fighting Style Haki :Further information: Haki Devil Fruit :Further information: Naiha Naiha no Mi History Major Battles Trivia *Eric is the German spelling for the Scandinavia name of Erik, and the name is thus usually taken to mean "one ruler" or "eternal ruler" or "ever powerful," etc. It is derived from the Old Norse name Eirík. The surname Magnus means "Great" in Latin and Scandinavian. Thus his full name can be literarily translated as "Great Eternal Ruler". *Eric is named after a real life pirate, Eric of Pomerania. His surname is taken from Magnus Heinason, another real life pirate. *Eric’s appearance is based off Shinsuke Takasugi from the popular anime/manga series Gintama. *His character theme song is Erase My Scars by Evans Blue and his battle theme is Prayer by Disturbed.. *His favorite word is "freedom" (自由, Jiyū). *Eric's hobbies are sightseeing, reading, and training. *Eric, like many characters in the world of One Piece, has a unique laughter style that starts with “Ni” (Nihahahahahaha!). *Like the Golden Lion Shiki before him, Eric has a Lion based theme, while he may not have physical traits of the lion; his theme is based more around the symbolic attributes of the lion. *Eric’s birthday is July 30th, the date which falls under the fifth astrological sign of the zodiac, Leo. This further contributes to his lion based animal theme. Quotes * "Courage is something not so easily defined by those who fight and do not fall, but it is defined by those who fight, fall, and rise up once again, to see a better future." * "One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goal." * "Emotion can be ones greatest weapon and ally, but it can also be the cause of their downfall." * "One of the most important things that I've learned throughout the years is that you can't afford to live in the past." Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Zaraikou Category:West Blue Characters